super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Feel free to add any items or make a page of these items I haven't gotten to yet. If there is a item currently in the Poll, then you can't make a page for it until the Poll is finished. '0-9' 'A' * Apple Bomb - Wario * Armads - Fire Emblem 'B' * Banana Bunch - Donkey Kong Country * Big Yellow Pacman Dot - Pac-Man * Bitsize Candy - Super Mario Bros. * Blue Block - Super Mario Bros. * Blitzball - Final Fantasy * Blue Candle - Legend of Zelda * Blue Ring - Legend of Zelda * Bombos Medallion - Legend of Zelda * Bongos - Donkey Kong Country * Boomerang Flower - Super Mario Bros. * Bug-Catching Net - Legend of Zelda/Animal Crossing * Bullet Bill Blaster - Super Mario Bros. 'C' * Cane of Somaria - Legend of Zelda * Capture Circle - Kid Icarus * Cat Bell - Super Mario Bros. * Chao Egg - Sonic the Hedgehog * Cherry - Super Mario Bros. * Chimaera Wing - Dragon Quest * Chocobo Feather - Final Fantasy * Chomp Call - Super Mario Bros. * Cracker - Kirby * Creatinator - littleBigPlanet * Cucco Egg - Legend of Zelda 'D' * Deluxe Picto Box - Legend of Zelda * Din's Pearl - Legend of Zelda * Dizzy Dial - Paper Mario 'E' * Elytra - Minecraft * Enemy Bait - Legend of Zelda * Energy Sword - Halo * Energy Tank - Metroid * Ether Medallion - Legend of Zelda 'F' * Fairy - Legend of Zelda * Farore's Pearl - Legend of Zelda * Fire Rod - Legend of Zelda * Fishing Rod - Legend of Zelda/Animal Crossing * Flying Block - Super Mario Bros. * Four Sword - Legend of Zelda * Fulton Recovery - Metal Gear 'G' * Gels - Tales * Golden Apple - Minecraft * Golden Banana - Donkey Kong Country * Golden Gun - 007 * Gummy Frog - Magical Starsign 'H' * Heart Piece - Legend of Zelda * Hearthstone - Warcraft * Homing Launcher - Star Fox * Honeycomb - Banjo-Kazooie * Hookshot - Legend of Zelda * Hover Boots - Legend of Zelda 'I' * Ice Rod - Legend of Zelda * Item Capsule - Sonic the Hedgehog 'J' 'K' * Katana - Conker * Kleever - Donkey Kong Country * Knocka - Donkey Kong Country * Koopa Clown Car - Super Mario Bros. 'L' * Lantern - Legend of Zelda * Lollipop - Kirby 'M' * Magic Cape - Legend of Zelda * Magic Clock - Super Mario Bros./Legend of Zelda * Magic Wand and Book - Legend of Zelda * Magnetic Glove - Legend of Zelda * Mask of Chaos - Professor Layton * MechaKoopa - Super Mario Bros * Megaton Hammer - Legend of Zelda * Mike - Kirby * Minimizer - Super Mario Bros. * Moon Pearl - Legend of Zelda * Murder of Crows - Bioshock * Music Box - Super Mario Bros. 'N' * Nanotech Crate - Ratchet & Clank * Nayru's Pearl - Legend of Zelda * NES Zapper - Nintendo 'O' * Ocarina of Time - Legend of Zelda 'P' * Pal Pill - Paper Mario * Pegasus Boots - Legend of Zelda * Pep Brew - Kirby * Phoenix Down - Final Fantasy * Plasma Coil - Ratchet & Clank * Poltergust 5000 - Super Mario Bros. * Potion - Super Mario Bros. * Powder Keg - Legend of Zelda * Power Glove - Nintendo * Puzzle Pieces - Kirby 'Q' * Quake Medallion - Legend of Zelda 'R' * Rare Candy - Pokémon * Red Candle - Legend of Zelda * Red Ring - Legend of Zelda * Remote - Epic Mickey * Roc's Feather - Legend of Zelda * Rod of Seasons - Legend of Zelda * Rolling Cutter - Mega Man * Rumble Pak - Nintendo 'S' * Sensor Bomb - Star Fox * Shocker Glove - Marvel * Shovel - Legend of Zelda * Sleepy Sheep - Paper Mario * Spawn Eggs - Minecraft * Speed Boost - F-Zero * Speed Booster - Metroid * Staff of Bryna - Legend of Zelda * Stealth Suit - Star Fox * Stun Grenade - Metal Gear * Super Bell - Super Mario Bros. * Supply Container - Star Fox 'T' * Tennis Racquet - Super Mario Bros. * Tetromino - Tetris * Thievius Raccoonus - Sly Cooper * Tiger Claws - Kid Icarus * Titan's Mitt - Legend of Zelda * TNT Crate - Crash Bandicoot * Triforce - Legend of Zelda 'U' * Ultra Hand - Nintendo 'V' * Virtual Boy Goggles - Nintendo * Vodka Martini - 007 * Vulnerary - Fire Emblem 'W' * Watermelon - Yoshi * Whistle - Super Mario Bros. * Wind Waker - Legend of Zelda * Winged Cloud - Yoshi 'X' 'Y' *Yggdrasil Dew - Dragon Quest *Yoshi Egg - Yoshi 'Z' * Ztar - Super Mario Bros. Category:Categories